Intent
by GundamDelta6
Summary: She’d worn that skirt for a reason. She had to have. Tag to 5x18. Third in the Stronger than Vicodin series.


Title: Intent

Category: House, M.D.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: House/Cuddy

Set: 5x18 - "Here Kitty"

Rating: R

Summary: She'd worn that skirt for a reason. She had to have. Third in the Stronger than Vicodin series. Tag to 5x18.

Author Notes: Takes place during the scene in Cuddy's office while they're watching the tape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stayed fixated on the sucker to keep from staring at her soft and silky thighs that descended from the short skirt she'd worn that day. It wasn't indecently short, but it still rode up considerably when she sat in that position, her long legs resting on the table.

God! He was staring again. He sucked harder on the red lollipop. Distracting himself from the strange thoughts in his head and the stranger feeling in his chest. The events of the past two weeks had gone unmentioned, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She shifted on the couch next to him, never taking her eyes off of the television screen.

"You're punishing me," he finally said, staring at the recorded news story. "You regret letting me into your house. You regret letting me into your bed. You regret kissing me like you did last week. So, with all that guilt for letting me get to you, it's a wonder you don't avoid me completely. But you still come around me. Willingly. I'm doing something to you, and you're punishing me because of it. It's the only reason I can think of that you'd wear a skirt _that_ short, and still find a way to kick your feet up without letting me see your panties."

"Yes, House. I'm hiding my panties from you, and you think you're being punished. That's exactly how I planned it this morning getting dressed." She rolled her eyes, but didn't look at him.

"Lisa…" he started, twirling the sucker stick in his fingers, watching the candy disk on top.

"We're not playing this game, House. I won't indulge your whim any longer. Even if the sex was good."

"So you admit that I'm good in bed?" House's blue eyes twinkled with something Cuddy couldn't quite identify as he slipped the sucker back into his mouth, finally turning to look at her. "If you still have doubts, I could give you an encore." Of course, the Vicodin's current influence over him prevented an exact repeat of the night two weeks previously. But he had other ways of performing. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering about her sudden uncomfortable shift. Leaning closer to her, he smirked wickedly. "I could go down on you…"

"House!" Cuddy shrieked, leaning back away from him. "We're in my office! People could see…"

"So you wouldn't be quite as opposed to the idea if no one could see? Or if we weren't in your office? We could go to mine, if it would make you more comfortable…" He trailed off, his gaze traveling appreciatively over her body.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she groused, shifting uncomfortably under his wandering eyes. But the heated blush rising up over her neck and face told House otherwise.

"Why'd you wear that skirt, then? If you weren't hoping for some hot office action, there must have been something else that made you choose that outfit."

"Could you…lean that way, maybe?" Cuddy asked, gesturing in the direction opposite where she was currently sitting. His closeness was doing things to her that she didn't think she wanted him to see. The flush covering her wasn't due to embarrassment, and no matter how she tried to deny it to herself, the thought of House giving her oral in her office was a turn on.

"If I do, it will only be to do one thing," he whispered, trailing one hand over the thigh closest to him, wiggling his fingers under the hem of her skirt, up her leg, his fingertips brushing against her panties. He smirked at the look that suddenly blossomed in her eyes. Usually when a woman looked at him like that (which wasn't very often, as much as he talked about hookers), it meant they were highly aroused. There was only one way to test that theory. His fingers drifted lower, easing her legs apart to cup her through her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked, her voice soft. She was trying to be annoyed with him, but only managed to be impatient. He seemed dead set on going down on her, and he must have known that once he implied that he wanted to, the idea would stay with her. And it had. "If you're going to do it, then do it and get it over with."

"It may be your office, _Lisa_," he raised an eyebrow at her as he emphasized her first name, "but we're playing by my rules." Sticking the sucker back in his mouth, he used his now-free hand to gently nudge her to move. "And my rules state that if I want something, I will get it. By that logic, since I want to pleasure you, I will."

"And why do you want to pleasure me, _Greg_?" she asked, placing equal emphasis on his name. "And what if I don't want you to?"

"Are you really interested in why I want to, as opposed to why I haven't started yet?" he answered, his words barely understandable around the sucker, sliding the skirt up as best he could. He reached behind him for the pillow at his corner of the couch, bringing it around to elevate her hips. "And you're wet. Which means you do want me to. At this point, nothing you say is going to stop me."

"The sucker, House…" He smirked as she pointed out the candy. He'd thought of that, too, and already had a plan for it. "You're not sticking that sucker anywhere near---" she cut herself off with a gasp as House started to pull her underwear down.

He took advantage of her open mouth, removing the sucker from between his lips, and placing it into her mouth. "Hold that for me, would you?" he asked, removing her underwear completely. House pushed her legs up and apart as best as he could on the couch, arranging himself for the best access. One of her legs slipped and dropped over the side of the couch, and House groaned at the sight of her pussy open for his tongue to explore. "Actually…that works much better than my original plan."

"People can still see…" Cuddy attempted to argue taking House's sucker out of her mouth. He gazed up at her face, devilish smirk in place.

"Not at this angle, Lisa," he dropped his eyes again, shifting his weight on the couch. "Now, as long as you can keep it down, no one will hear us either." Without another word, without another look into her eyes, he set to work.

One hand kept her bent leg from moving, his fingertips pressing gently against the soft flesh. House started at her knee, pressing soft kisses along the inside of her leg. As he moved closer to her vagina, his kisses became more randomly placed, the stubble on his jaw scraping against the warm, tender flesh of her inner thighs. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin, licking a path along her bikini line. The fingertips of his other hand ghosted touches along her other leg, stopping when he moved to repeat the movements of his tongue on the other side.

"Greg…" she gasped out, her hands moving to thread her fingers through his hair. She whimpered as his tongue stopped its movements. His lips brushed through the short, course hairs of her pussy, and she moaned. His breath was warm, and she was hot. He was teasing her, she realized. Making her beg for it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of reducing her to pleading, but the words had come before she could stop them

"Please. Please, Greg. Don't stop."

He smirked into her snatch, and his lips and tongue ran over her folds, mapping them out, before finding the treasure that waited for him. He pushed her bent leg up a little more, easing her other leg out, shifting the pillow beneath her hips. His tongue flickered out again, tasting her juices. House was thrilled at the moan he received. He wanted to hear it again, and again. Lisa's moans were quickly becoming his favorite sounds in the world, provided he was the one causing them. His lips parted and his tongue slipped through the folds of her labia, causing the most exquisite sounds to erupt from Cuddy.

His tongue caressed her clitoris gently, curling around it, under it, his lips covered in her juices. He didn't mind, though; he loved the way she tasted. He licked her clit, applying gentle pressure, and he heard the crack of the candy top of the sucker breaking. Realizing she must have clamped down on it to keep from screaming, he repeated the action. There was a muffled scream, but he didn't look up to see what had blocked the beautiful sound this time. Even though he had told her to keep it down, he still wanted to hear her scream.

Wondering what other noises he could elicit from the woman writhing on his tongue, he plunged his tongue past her clit, into her channel.

"Oh god," Cuddy gasped. "Oh, sweet Lord…What are you doing?!?!" Her fingers tightened in his hair, her fingertips digging into his scalp. She pushed his face closer to her vagina, feeling his tongue thrusting deeper into her body than she was sure was possible. "Oh fuck, Greg."

Her cries urged him on, her fingertips massaging his scalp, her hands pushing insistently on the back of his head. He moved back, his tongue retreating to lick away her juices before plunging back in. Her moans and whimpers were becoming more frequent and he was sure she was about to come. Teasingly, he pulled back, dragging his face up from between her legs.

"You son of a bitch…" she groaned out, so close to completion. The white hot coil in her lower abdomen was wrapped up tight, and she needed release. He leaned over her, his lips glistening with her juices. Pulling the sucker stick from between her lips, he lowered his lips to hers, and she kissed him back hungrily, tasting herself on his lips. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, and she shivered. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers took up the work his tongue had been doing only moments before. Breaking the kiss, he stared down into her eyes.

"You're not allowed to come until I say you are," he whispered, sliding his fingers from her clit to massage her vaginal folds. She nodded, hoping she'd be able to hold on until he gave her permission. Leaning away from her, he resumed his position between her legs, replacing his fingers with his lips. He drew his tongue slowly down through her folds, ghosting over her clit before curling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

House thrust his tongue back into the warm tightness of her channel, reveling in the feel of her muscles clenching under his mouth. His lips suckled her opening, and he moved his fingers back to open her a bit wider. Cuddy's breath hitched, and she had to fight not to come right then and there.

"Please, Greg…I can't take much more of this." He pulled away again, and she groaned, but his lips were still on her. He was muttering, and she could barely make out the words.

"Come for me, Lisa…Let go, and come for me. Come for me," he whispered into her pussy, his tongue thrusting back into her opening, feeling her muscles clench so wonderfully and he heard her gasping out his name, repeating it over and over again as her orgasm ripped through her.

As she came down from the high, he lifted his face once again, gazing at her. Her juices were dripping from his chin, and Cuddy couldn't help but think that the sight was among the sexiest things she had ever seen. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again when he reached over to the low table between the couch and the television set and held her panties out to her. She took them and readjusted herself to slide them back on. She stood, rearranging her skirt as House got up.

He grabbed his cane and limped over to the small bathroom attached to the office, shutting the door behind him. A few moments later, he returned, drying his face with a paper towel. After a good five minutes had passed in silence, he finally spoke.

"Maybe we should actually watch that video now?"

* * *

All right... Next week's episode promises to be very interesting, so we'll see what I can come up with. See you all next week! As always, reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
